Rath Goes Insane Literally
by iamarealangelandimnotlyin
Summary: When Rath passes out on a Demon hunt, he wakes up in an infirmary. With the assistance of an unlikely ally, he attepts to escape from his prison. But where to? Completed! Please R&R!
1. The Hit

Okay, this is my first Fanfic, so be gentle, okay? Flames are not necessarily welcome, but I'll accept them. This is not Yaoi, 'cuz I just don't like that.

Summary: When Rath passes out on a demon hunt, he wakes up in an infirmary. Surrounding him are all the people he cares for and all the people that care for him. They tell him he's insane, that demons don't exist, but is this the truth, or just some freaky dream?

It's a lot better than it sounds, trust me. R&R please!

BTW, I'm using for actions in the author's notes 'cuz the asteric or whatever it's called isn't working. Anyway, enjoy!

Ahem, I must call upon the mighty powers of the Disclaimer!

DK crew: sweat drop

Purple and white lights flash, as a figure appears

Voice: Who dares call upon the mighty powers of...

A tiny bird appears with wings pointing upward: The Disclaimer?

Me & DK crew: Ba ha ha ha ha!

Disclaimer: What? looks down at self Huh? Ahhhh!

DK crew & I continue to laugh

DC (I got sick of righting "Disclaimer"): Curse you Powers That Be!

Me: Just do the Disclaimer already!

DC: Not until they give me a better body!

Everyone: glare 

DC: Alright, alright! Iamarealangelandimnotlying does not own Dragon Knights

Bierrez & Rath: Thank God!

Me: You'll wish I did someday, anyway on with the show!

Rath: Show?

Me: Do you want to be in this or not?!

Rath: Can I go Demon Hunting during the show?

Me: No.

Rath: On the commercials?

Rune and Me: NO!!!

Rath: Fine

**Chapter 1— The Hit**

Rath walked swiftly and quietly through the Dragon grounds. He had to escape and not be seen. _So far so good_, he thought. It was quiet tonight, and everything was calm. But then, it was also boring.

Life in Draqueen wasn't really interesting. It was protected by the powerful Dragon Lord, and the five (currently four) Dragon officers and Knights. As he made his way through the damp woods that surrounded the castle, the Fire Knight thought about what would happen when everyone found out he was gone. Would they come out and search for him? Or would they wait until he decided to return by himself. They weren't at war with anyone as of now, and Rath was especially powerful. But then, he had also left Fire behind...

Rath adjusted the small pack on his back. Although he was a Dragon Knight, he still needed the normal human necessities: Extra clothing, some food, and a little money to buy what he needed. As he walked, a small golden bell jingled almost silently from his waist. He wondered how the clan would react to his disappearance: Raselene, Ruwalk and Tetheus would be worried, but not distressed. They knew he would return... eventually. Lykouleon and Kai-Stern would probably go out to search for him, which annoyed him beyond belief. And Alfeegi... well, let's not go there. But Rune and Thatz... and Cesia? They would probably also go out to look for him as well, but he didn't really know. Or care in that matter.

He continued on his path, when he felt a single, drop of water on his shoulder. He stared at it, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. Then he felt another drop on his other shoulder. And another, and another, and another. Soon, there were little spatters on multiple parts of his body. Rain?

He sighed, but the dropplets were cold. Then, he felt something. Not physically, really, but he knew he felt it. Something was wrong at the Dragon Castle. Without thinking, he did a 180 and headed in the direction he was coming from.

Rath was soon soaked to the bone and shivering. He paused for a moment, and sneezed, wrapping his arms around his drenched body. He had dropped the bag he was carrying earlier, before he started to run. The rain continued to fall, as he started up again.

As the precipitation descended even harder upon the poor youth, he began to question _why_ he was running. _Why should I run to their rescue if they really need it? I shouldn't have to. Is it because I care? No, that can't be it, can it? _At that very moment, something happened that changed everything for the Knight. Something that made him realize, and see. Something like, a tree branch.

He hit it hard, and of course he didn't see it coming, it was pouring rain. He don't know how it happened or why, but it was supposed to occur. And soon he would realize why...

* * *

Well, was that at_ least_ interesting? Hmm? Maybe? A little?

Bierrez: How could it be, it wasn't even a page long!

Me: Who cares!

Bierrez: Nothing really happened in it anyway.

Me: Nothing happened, nothing _happened?!_ Are you kidding me everything happened! If not for this chapter there wouldn't even be a story!

Bierrez: And that's a bad thing?

Me: Rrrgg! You're gonna take that back. Oh, and it will get better and longer next time, I _promise_.

Bierrez: And how mush is that worth?

Me: Shut up!!!

Cesia: remember to R&R!


	2. The Awakening

**__**

Hello, miss me?

Bierrez: No.

Me: Hmph.

Bierrez: Why am I always at the start before the real story?

Me: 'Cuz you aren't in the story.

Bierrez: But neither is Gil, or Fedelta, or Saabel or... (Starts listing off other demons)

Me: Hmm, never thought of that...maybe I should bring them in too... GREAT IDEA!

DC: Am I ever gonna get a part in the story?

Me: Nope. Strictly Dragon Knights characters, but I might make up a few later, you never know.

DC: Ahem,

Me: Oh yeah, okay, do the disclaimer!

DC: Dragon Knights does not belong to iamarealangelandimnotlying. It belongs to Mineko Ohkami (Ohkami Mineko, whichever)

Rath: On with _my_ story!

Me: hey, who said it was _your_ story, I wrote it, so it's mine!

Rath: Well it's about me!

Rath and I get into a big hair-pulling (not literally) name-calling argument

Bierrez: Alright, while they work out their "issues" you can just enjoy reading the story.

**_Rath Goes Insane _**Chapter 2— **The Awakening**

"Doctor, I think he's coming too." A somewhat familiar voice said through the ever going darkness.

"What? Oh, he is! Thank goodness, I thought we lost him this time!" Someone else said.

Rath stirred, and then opened his eyes wide enough to see his surroundings. He was in a giant white colored room, with strange looking machines located in different parts of it. He tried to sit up, but found it too hard, as if he was being held down by some invisible force. He was right.

"Mr. Illunsieur, it's alright, just calm down." A very familiar voice said. Rath looked up and into the eyes of the Dragon Lord.

"L-Lykouleon?" Rath said wearily.

"Actually, it's Dr. Lukas Gold. And your name is Ron Illunsieur." Lykouleon said. He did indeed look like a doctor, wearing a white coat and all.

"Dr. Yellow," Lykouleon (a/n I decided to keep their real names for outside the "") called.

"Yes Dr. Gold?" A man with long brown hair that was tied up approached the Dragon Lord. He was also wearing a lab coat, and carried a clipboard.

"Ruwalk!" Rath called to the Yellow Dragon Officer. He didn't answer.

"Mr. Illunsieur, this is my assistant, Dr. Riley Yellow." The Dragon Lord introduced his already know friend/ partner.

"What's going on?" Rath exclaimed. He was confused and frustrated, nothing made sense.

Lykouleon sighed, "I you would ask that at some point. Caroline! Rebecca!" He called to names that Rath would never be able to put a face to. Until, that is, they walked through the door.

Rath gasped. Cesia, closely followed by Lady Raselene, filed into the room. Cesia's hair was short, completely black and braided. She also wore glasses. The Dragon Queen had long black hair, also pulled back in a braid. Raselene smiled as she entered, Cesia did not.

"Ronald Illunsieur, this is Dr. Caroline Mist, and my wife, Rebecca Gold. She helps around this ward."

"Cesia..." Rath said to her. She turned away, a single tear dripped silently from her clear eyes.

"Mr. Illunsieur, if you please." Lykouleon said. Rath turned to him, still lying down.

"Where am I?" This was the question that has bothered him ever since he woke up.

"You are in an infirmary, a mental ward." Lykouleon answered.

"What?"

The Lord sighed. "It was about a year ago, when you came to us. You had a very normal life, until— you went a little crazy. It may sound hard to believe, but this is the truth."

Rath looked at him, then around at everyone. They believed him.

"What's wrong with you people?" He said.

Lykouleon sighed again. "There is nothing wrong with us."

"Lykouleon!" Rath yelled.

"It's Dr. Lukas Gold, Ronald."

"No don't you remember! You're Lord Lykouleon of the Dragon Kingdom! A-and Lady Raselene! She's your wife there too! Ruwalk, you're the Yellow Dragon Officer and second in command to him! And Cesia—"He trailed off. Everyone stared at him.

"Listen Ronald, We may be different in the reality you created, but in this one, we are doctors, not medieval heroes." At that, Lykouleon, Raselene, Ruwalk and Cesia got up and headed towards the exit.

"But you're not medieval heroes, you're dragons! And I'm one too!" Rath yelled, but everyone continued on through the door.

* * *

Aww, poor Rath.

Rath: Yes, poor me.

Me: Sorry if this sounded a little sloppy, I was thinking about writing different parts of it while writing this. I'll expain more next time, and it'll be better. More of Rath, of corse.

Anyway, remember to review!


	3. The Explanation

Okay, first of all, thank you RathIlluser-012 for being my first reviewer, rathlover (you reviewed twice, I love you! Not... in... that... way... though), aquajogger, and Ss JK for reviewing! (I was so happy when I opened my inbox!) And sorry if it is kind of late; School is killing me with work. (Darn teachers...sigh)

Oh yeah, and aquajogger you're right about there being five officers, but Rath isn't _technically _the Red Dragon Officer... I think (personally, I think this whole officer/ knight thing is a little confusing, so I'm not really going to address it) And yes there are 5 Dragon Knights but only 3 were at the castle. Right?

Also to aquajogger: I feel so touched that you got up so early in the morning to read _my _story. Just, so touched.

Ss JK (?): You're right; I just hope that doesn't discourage you from reading on! Oh, and this'll probably be strange too, but that's just the way it is.

You really brightened my day! (Especially since I just found out I had to write a 5 _paragraph _essay that's due tomorrow. I thought it was 5 sentences!)

Anyway, here's more of the—

DC: Ahem.

Me: Oh yeah, disclaim!

DC: iamarealangelandimnotlying still doesn't own Dragon Knights

Various characters from the Dragon Knights cast: AND NEVER WILL!!!

Me: Geese, way to make me feel ostracized

Bierrez: We try our best

Rath: Anyway, enjoy more of _my_ story!

Me: Are you still on about that?

Rath: Yup!

**_Rath Goes Insane _**Chapter 3 **The Explanation**

Rath relaxed his muscles, and realized what he had just said. But it didn't matter now. What did matter? While he was organizing his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. He didn't bother responding; it was probably someone coming to tell even more about this fake life, and this fake world.

Although he did not give permission, the door to his "room" began to open slowly.

"Ronald?" The individual asked. Rath turned away. The voice belonged to Cesia.

"Ronald, may I come in?" She asked. He sighed, giving authorization for her to come closer. As she walked in, Rath could hear her heels click against the polished surface of the mental ward's floor. She grabbed a small, metal chair and gently carried it over to his bedside.

Sitting down, she sighed, and began to speak. "Ronald," She hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I, eh, I—"

"I don't want to hear it." Rath interrupted. "And stop calling me Ronald."

"But that's your name." She protested. Rath was silent, not wanting to get into even bigger trouble than he already was. Cesia sighed, giving in. "Alright then, what do you want to be called?"

Rath hesitated, before saying, "Rath."

"Wrath? With a double u?"

"No, Rath... with an R." He said at last.

She sighed again (she was doing that a lot), "Fine Rath. Now will you listen to what I have to say?" She was nearly begging him.

"Whatever." He answered.

She took that as a yes, because she started talking about how everything happened. "Okay, listen closely. It started about a year ago, when you and I were still dating."

Rath made a small noise at the word "dating". Cesia continued, "It was late, and very dark. We had bought a pizza and were sharing it. Then, it happened." She breathed heavily. Rath was still turned away. "What happened?" He finally asked.

"Well, first we were walking with the pizza down an abandoned street towards home, and then..." She trailed off. Rath listened intently. "We saw a store being robbed. At first we thought it was just someone making a lot of noise, but in fact, someone, very clumsily I might add, was trying to steal from a jeweler. Unfortunately, before we could get away, the thieves noticed us, and began chasing us. You told me to hide, while you make them follow you. I did so, and your plan worked."

"However, they cornered you in an ally, I believe, and knocked you on the head so bad you not only passed out, you were bleeding terribly. It was so fortunate that the police got there when they did, or you would have died."

"You didn't die— which you can probably see— but you had severe brain damage that only affected your memory. And that was the reason you went crazy. After the accident, you had no recollection of anything, as I have mentioned, so you created your own world, your own memories, using everyone around you in it. Am I making sense?" She asked hopefully.

After waiting for a few moments he responded, "Perfect."

Cesia smiled triumphantly, glad she had gotten through.

"But that doesn't mean I believe a word of it."

Cesia's victorious moment ceased immediately following his last remark. "Oh, I don't know why I even bother!" She yelled in frustration.

"What's going on in here?" Another familiar voice called. Another _reviled _familiar voice that is.

Rath was on full awareness as another doctor entered the room. His eyes widened and he breathed heavily. "No, not you!" He yelled. Bierrez had just entered his room with a panicked look plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Rath glared.

"Oh, it's nothing Brandon, it's nothing." Cesia said, calming the look on his face. "I'm going to go, I need a little break." She walked out the door, pausing to look back at the two, then left.

Bierrez sighed, before saying, "Look what you did. You're hurting her by just being here! Can't you just get over it?! You've been here a year!" He said this all turned away, but faced Rath after he finished. He started to approach him, but Rath said, "Back off!" Bierrez did as he was warned.

"Fine. But if I ever see her exit this room looking like she did right now, you'll regret ever being put in this ward." When he finished, he turned away, looking as pissed as ever.

Rath, infuriated by his last visitor, turned away from the doorway, not noticing someone else sneak through the half opened door.

* * *

Me: Well, good, bad, what do ya think?

Bierrez: Why you little...

Me: Yes?

Bierrez: WHY ON DUSIS DID YOU MAKE ME OUT TO BE SOME SLEEZBAG WITH A CRUSH ON CESIA?!!!

Me: Oh, yeah, that.

Bierrez: YEAH THAT!

Me: Well, it pained me to do so, so don't be so mad at me!

Bierrez: OH, I'M _WAY _PASSED MAD...

Me: Uh-oh.

DC: Well, you know the saying, you always hurt the one you love!

Me: Yes, that's it exactly!

Bierrez: Shut up bird brain, you're only supposed to show up _before_ the fic.

DC: Hey!!!

Rath: Review and I'll kiss you!

Me: Great! Bribery always works!!!


	4. The Fearful

Hi again! I'm back with another chappy! (I found that on the in-ter-net and I liked it so voila!) For those who reviewed, thank you! I'm sorry if it's late! My teachers are bombarding me with homework and projects, all due on the same day. Is it just me, or does it seem like they think the homework that they give is the _only_ homework we have to do? And what about extracurriculars?

**RESPONSE... ES **

Kira: I'm not quite sure yet, about the couples thing. I'll probably need a lot of help! (Rath gives you a kiss)

Rathlover & RathIlluser-012: Thank You so much! And you two have reviewed before!ï 


	5. The Visitor

Hidey do all my fellow Rath lovers! Hee hee hee! I love writing; it's a lot of fun! And I can tweak it however I want to, bwahahahaha! Oohh, I've always wanted to do that!

... Ahem.

Ss JK: You have one of the most... interesting... names I have seen so far. And I'm so happy you reviewed! : ) 0 :-) – that's cool, but I'm not gonna steal it. It's yours. : )

Anyway, just a few words before the show starts!

DC: Show, what show?

Bierrez: Oh, _PLEASE_ not that again!

DC: 'gasp' you're back!

Me: 'gasp' (a happy one though) YOU'RE BACK!!!

Rath: ...

Bierrez: ...

Me: YAY!

DC: Why?

Bierrez: Why what?

DC: Why are you back?

Rath: Yeah, I thought you went on strike?

Bierrez: I did.

Rath: Do you still want to be on strike.

Bierrez: Yeah.

Rath: Then why—

Bierrez: JUST SHUT UP AND DO THE FRIGGIN DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!

All: O.o...

Bierrez: ...

All: ...

Bierrez: ...

All: ...

DC: (very quietly) iamarealangelandimnotlying does not own Dragon Knights...

Bierrez: See, that wasn't very hard.

All: ...

Bierrez: ...

All: ...

**The Visitor**

**Recap**: _Once they got back to his room, someone was standing by the door. He turned his head and Rath gasped. _

_The figure had blond hair, and smiled as they approached. "Hello Rath." He said._

**Story:**

Rath breathing slowed for a moment, and then he relaxed. After all, it was only his _other _partner.

"Well, aren't you going to say hi?" He said.

"Hello, Rune." Rath replied. Rune frowned.

"Still on about that? You've got to grow up, man." The water Dragon Knight replied.

"What, are you talking about?" Rath asked.

"Um, I'll leave you two for the moment. I'm needed somewhere." Lykouleon said, bringing attention to himself for the first time since Rune spoke. They watched him turn the corner, and then went back to their conversation.

"I'm taking about our old nicknames. All that was in the past." Rune told him. Rath still wasn't making sense of all of this.

"What on Dusis are you talking about?!" Rath was becoming frustrated.

"I'm talking about the old gang!" Rune yelled. Rath froze. A gang? He never knew anything about a gang.

"What, gang?" Rath asked.

Rune hesitated before saying, "The gang you were in before you came here."

Rath was still clueless; Rune sighed.

"Well, I guess the collision with the Kainaldians _was_ that bad."

"Huh?"

"The Kanal- never mind."

"No, what are you talking about?!"

Rune sighed. "Do you at least know how you lost your memory?"

"Well, Cesia said—"

"Cesia?"

Rath ignored his question and continued. "She said that I got knocked out by some thieves or something, because I saw them robbing some store or whatever." Rath really didn't believe that was the truth, but he was going along with it because he was curious about the "gang".

"Wrong." Rune spoke once Rath was finished. "Well, at least the robbing part."

"What?" Rath was so clueless.

Rune sighed in a frustrated tone. "Fine, I'll tell you the whole bit, but if you forget something, I won't be repeating it." One thing was for sure: This was not the normal Rune.

"Right, first of all things, Rune is not my real name."

"What is it?" Rath asked, and soon regretted he did.

"Do NOT interrupt me!" Rune yelled. It would surely draw attention by someone. Surely...

"Anyway, we're in a gang called the 'Dusasians' and, like all gangs, we have a rival one."

"The Kainaldians." Rath put two and two together.

"Exactly."

"So then, what?"

"Well, the chick that you like— what's her name— Caroline, yeah, well she told a lie to the cops so that—"

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice called.

Rath groaned, and turned. Bierrez was coming up to him. Rune swore, and then made to leave but it was too late.

"And what would the notorious gang leader Rune be doing in a mental ward? Come to see his former boss, I presume?"

_What?_ Rath thought.

"I was just leaving."

"No, I'll leave. Oh, now what was you're street name again? Oh yes, it was Rath wasn't it?" He smiled maliciously.

_How did he know that? Did Cesia tell him?_ He wondered.

"Piss off B." Rune warned.

Bierrez pushed past Rune, then stopped and turned around. "Oh, by the way, I will call the authorities on you if you don't leave now." He smiled, and then walked away.

"God, I hate that guy." Rune said.

"You too?"

"Well, I gotta get outta here. As far as I know, he really will try to send me to jail."

"Wait, how does he know you? And my name?" Rath asked.

Rune sighed, "I can't tell ya that."

Rath started to protest, but knew it wasn't worth it.

"Oh yeah, and my real name's Ryan, Ryan Varlou." He turned on his heal and walked away. That was the last time Rath ever saw him.

* * *

Aloha.

DC: eh?

Me: Aloha, it's Hawaiian for "hello" and "goodbye".

DC: Huh.

Bierrez: WHY YOU...?!!!

Me: Yes...

Bierrez: Am I gonna be the bad guy throughout the ENTIRE fic?!

Me: ... I can't answer that.

Bierrez: WHY?!!!

Me: Well one, there are readers...reading... and I don't want them to know.

Bierrez: Why?

Me: Because more to your character is going to be shown over time.

Bierrez: ...

Me: -

Bierrez: Whatever.

Rath: Anyway, keep reading, 'cuz there'll be a new character (or two, haven't decided yet) more of the current character's pasts shown, and lots of me. Me, me, me!

Me: Uhh, okay, anyway, review please! And if you have any input, I'd love to hear it!!!


	6. The Reasoning

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update for the past three weeks-one month! My computer broke, and the one I was using couldn't download anything! gasp Now, I have a dell flat screen and I will update ASAP! Anyways, here's the one I started long ago but couldn't get back to. Please don't loose faith in me!

'Triple blinks' Whoa, okay, that was _a lot _of reviews. I opened my inbox and it said thirty! Thank you to all that reviewed, especially Flying-Cesia, who actually _went back _and reviewed!

About Rune's character: I just wanted to change it a little... okay, _a lot_ but that did kind of make it different and interesting right? Right?

_**I do not own Dragon Knights... just clearing that up**_

**The Reasoning**

Left in a state of total confusion, Rath turned to go back into his room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone, something even. He turned to look in that direction, but saw nothing. His instincts told him he was not alone. A chill ran up his long spine, and he jumped when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned, but no one was there. His breathing slowed, trying desperately to distinguish where the hand had come from.

"Hey." A voice said. It sounded like a child's.

"_Hey._" It said, a little more firmly this time.

Rath turned his head swiftly in every direction, but still he saw nothing.

"Y'know, you're not gonna find me up there."

Rath looked down. It was Garfakcy.

_But, if he's here, then that must mean..._

"Gabe, where are you?!" A frighteningly familiar voice came from behind a corner.

"Gabe—"The man turned, and met Rath face to face.

He smiled. "Hello there, it's great to finally see you awake." He had whitish-blond hair that was untidy-looking. He was quite tall, and wearing a uniform much like the ones Lykouleon and co. wore.

His hand reached out to the distressed Dragon Knight, who shied away from the one person in this bizarre world he least wanted to come into contact with.

A surprised look crossed the Alchemist's face.

"Get the hell away from me." Rath cautioned.

Kharl's hand dropped limply to his side. "Gabe, would you please leave us for now."

"But—"Garfakcy protested.

"Now." The alchemist's voice was harsh, and warning.

His assistant left, unwillingly of course, but would not dare cross his master. Rath, however, didn't care in the slightest.

"I should have known." Rath said.

"What?" Kharl asked innocently.

"That you were behind this whole ordeal."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about." Rath said darkly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't you? You probably created this whole thing! This-this world where everyone says I'm some lunatic, where everyone lies, and no one is on my side, just so you can come out and be the hero in the end! What did you do? Send one of your lackeys to knock me out so they could poison my mind with, THIS! Huh?"

Kharl merely blinked in confusion. "Lackeys, hero, what are you—"

"Don't try it. I thought you were behind this from the very beginning! Sending everyone in, making me follow Kai-Stern, Rune, Cesia all of it!"

"What in the devil's name is going on here?!" Someone yelled from behind Kharl.

Bierrez came into view, as well as Cesia, Lykouleon, and Tetheus.

Rath stared at them all.

"Well, Wing?" Lykouleon asked in a business like tone. He was not the one who yelled before though. (BTW: Wing is Kharl or Carl's last name in this.)

"I was looking for Gabe, when Mr. Illunsiuer and I crossed paths. I said I was glad to see he was awake, when he started to yell. I told Gabe to leave. Ronald began to say things, saying that I was the one who made him like he was and that everything wasn't real. It was quite confusing."

Bierrez looked angry, Lykouleon worried, Cesia distressed, and Tetheus, well, Tetheus.

"There's no helping him." Bierrez said.

"Now I'm not too sure about that." Kharl spoke up. "There are many different types of patients. Many of them are not curable. Ron however, is incredibly intelligent, and quite functional, but is caught between two different worlds. One of which, he will have to let go of, or at least loosen his hold on, so as to listen to our reasoning."

"Your reasoning is worth nothing, alchemist." Rath spoke.

"How are we able to reason with him if he won't loose up?" Bierrez was growing frustrated.

"Patience."

"Ronald, please. We're only trying to help you." Lykouleon said.

"I don't, and won't ever need your help." Rath stated.

"Y'see." Bierrez brought up. H was obviously trying to get rid of Rath. Or at least get him away from Cesia.

Lykouleon sighed, "I think we should leave for now. Mr. Illunsiuer probably needs rest from... everything that has happened today. We can settle this tomorrow."

Kharl didn't look to excided with the final decision, but went along anyway. It _was_ quite late.

Rath opened his door once everyone vacated the area. He didn't even bother closing the door all the way.

Moving with little grace, he ambled his way over to the large metal stand that was his bed. The mattress felt good for his tired limbs. He hadn't realized it before, but he was beginning to get more tired than normal. Before, he could go days without sleep, but now...

Rath turned his head so he wouldn't suffocate from lack of air. Just then, a shadow caressed the tiled floor. It was sleek with wavy hair. Cesia...

"Ron, are you awake?" She asked.

Rath didn't say anything, remembering Bierrez's threat.

"Ron, even if you aren't going to speak to me, just listen, okay?" She took a few steps into his room.

"Ron, I, I'm... sorry. That I let you get like this. I should have helped you better. I shouldn't have gone along with everything. While you were here, Brandon, he, and I, got together. First we were just friends and then, and then we... evolved, sort of. He asked to marry me recently." She paused, as if waiting to hear his reaction. "But I held off, just incase we could bring you back. But now, I'm not too sure. After seeing you today, I made my decision. I am going to marry him."

Rath in took a breath. _She's going to marry Bierrez? But, why..._

"He's not as bad as some people might see him. He's just, a little overprotective of the people he cares about. He's really very sweet." She was sniffling.

Rath was silent.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?!" She was beginning to cry.

After a moment, she stood and began to walk out.

"I would, but every word that comes out of my mouth you think means nothing."

She sniffed, holding back tears, and stormed out of his room.

That night, Rath decided this would all have to end...


	7. The Promise

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated. I have no excuse for that. But I hope you'll forgive me and put it aside so you can enjoy my latest chapter!

Oh, I'd like to thank aquajogger soooooooooooooooooo much for informing me that ch 4 & ch 6 had the same title for awhile. I wouldn't have known before!

What year is it? I forgot if it was 2003 or 2004… (Looks at monitor with installed calendar) It's 2004.

Hey, does anyone think that _partially insane_ is a personality trait? 'Cuz my teacher told me it wasn't.

Rath: Hey, where has that disclaimer guy gotten to?

Bierrez: Yeah, I hate to admit it, but I actually miss the little bird.

Rath & Me: REALLY?

Bierrez: No.

Me: Well, when I told him that I lived near the capital of America, he got upset that I was calling him by the name of a city that isn't even considered inside of a state (for some peculiar reason) … actually, forget it, I just got sick of writing him in, so the gods had to take him back.

All: …?

Me: also, my friend goes by DC, and if I told her that whenever I call her that I think of a pathetic bird with no real cause at all, she'd beat me up, and if that wasn't good enough, she'd get someone else to. Actually, she probably wouldn't and I'm just rambling so if you could please ignore most of everything I just said and go on to the story, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

**By the way**, I don't own Dragon Knights. But I do own a bracelet that I bought with money my dad gave me that was given to him by his boss that was given to them by their boss which was given to them by the government which was given to them by… uh… factories that made the money that came from trees that came from seeds that came from trees and so on and so forth.

Which came first? The chicken or the egg? The hamburger or the hot dog?

That'll give you something to think about!

**The Promise**

_That's it. I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving! _Were the thoughts that crossed Rath's uneasy mind. Sitting up strait, he looked at his surroundings. It was what he had woken up to only, was it really just this morning? The day seemed to have gone slowly, yet quickly.

He looked over and spotted a cubed object with symbols glowing on its screen. It read: 9:45 p.m.

_It's late, _Rath thought. _Wait a minute, how did I know that? _

A thought then overtook his entire being. _What if they were right?_ What if everything that he heard here was the flat out truth? Shivering at the consideration, he told himself that that wasn't accurate. He was right, and they were wrong.

_But—_

_No, I'm right and their wrong._

_Maybe I'm the one that's—_

_It's not true; they only want you to think that!_

_Then why—_

_No, no, _

"NO!!!" This he yelled, drawing unwanted attention to his state of being.

"What's wrong, sir!" A young doctor (probably an intern) came rushing in at the uprising from the distraught Dragon Knight.

Rath looked them over. He was fairly tall, with brown hair and a distressed look on his face. His features were curiously recognizable. It then clicked. This was one of the Dragon Fighters from the palace.

Rath looked back down at the obnoxiously white bed sheets. "Go away." He said in a distant voice.

"But sir—" The boy started.

"I said to LEAVE!" Rath forced his eyes up to glare at the well-meaning and completely confused Fighter. Hot tears shot down his face, emotion toying with his features.

The poor boy backed up, terrified that the reputation of Rath might come into play on his own self. He retreated to the half opened door and nearly crushed another doctor that attempted to make his way onto the darkened room.

He yelled out a curse, as the unfortunate Fighter jumped almost 2 feet into the air in fright.

Turning to the door, he bowed in respect and managed to spout out a few words that sounded somewhat like an apology.

The doctor managed to make out the main point of the jumbled message, and dismissed the boy without further discussion.

Sighing tiredly, the blond turned to glare maliciously at the object of despise.

"Why is it, that whenever someone has a private chat with you, they always come out looking as if their closed companion had just died in front of their wide open eyes?"

"That's a different way to put it, Bierrez."

The yokai's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are you still on about that? My god, I can't believe Carl, Caroline, and Lukas _still_ have faith in your recovery! You're getting worse, not better!" His anger came out in waves, frustration that had built up before was now coming down full-faced on Rath.

Rath turned away, appearing to be unshaken by everything that was just stated by his adversary. "Why did you choose to be here?"

Bierrez, taken aback by the sudden inquiry. "W-what?"

Rath looked up, into the confused and flickering eyes of the blond. "Why are you here? Why is it that you stay here? It seems as if… you don't like it here."

Bierrez faced away, as if the question was an arrow that had shot through his skin.

"Is it her?" Bierrez's eyes shot up, and darted to the Fire Knight's red ones.

He hesitated. "Yes. It is."

There it was. The truth, flat out. Although, there wasn't much surprise to that fact, but hearing him confess made it, somehow, different.

"You really love her." Bierrez nodded. A smile played on the corners of his mouth.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that what Cesia— Caroline -- said was true. About you being a good guy, and all."

"And you would think otherwise?" Bierrez's question had a bit of humor hinted behind its words.

Rath smiled, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Bierrez shook his head, chuckling a bit. "Never mind."

After a silence of approximately 48 seconds, Rath broke into another question, this time not as laughable, for its matter was of great seriousness. "If I were to tell you something, would you not repeat it before anyone else?"

Bierrez looked quizzically at his former antagonist. "Depends."

Rath sighed, and decided to entrust in him anyway. "I want to get out of here. And don't even suggest me try to convince them I'm better, because like you said before, that won't work."

Bierrez snorted almost silently. "And what do you propose?"

Rath hesitated. "I want you to help me escape. That way, I'm happy and I won't disturb the blossoming love of you and Ce-Caroline."

Bierrez looked as if he was considering it. "I dunno. If I'm caught, I'll get kicked out and Carol'll dump me."

"Then I'll tell them that I made a break for it and you were just trying to stop me."

"How about I do that anyways."

Rath eyed the Yokai with distrust.

"I'm kidding. Fine I'll help you. Meet me at 11:45 tonight at Rachel and Tyler's room."

Rath thought for a moment, and then realized it was Thatz and Kitchel's room he was talking about.

"So it's a promise then?" Rath asked.

"It's a promise."

* * *

Whew! I got it done faster than I had anticipated! I wrote it in only, (thinks) maybe an hour or so, but thinking of it took days. Well, I'm not going to ramble anymore than I already have so,

PLEASE REVIEW! (this goes without saying!)


	8. The Attempt

Hey all, I'm updating sooner than I did on the last two. I guess I just didn't know what to write before, but now I think I do, so that may help.

aquajogger: I know; I just didn't feel like naming him.

Anyway, I guess I don't have much else to say, except that I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **You want it? Read the other chapters.

**The Attempt**

Rath stared at the electrical clock next to his bed. His bed with bars and chains.

_Way to make one feel like a prisoner, _he thought.

The clock turned from 10:27, to 10:28. It was a long, grueling process, waiting for the hour, the moment. He was escaping tonight. And he had at his aid, the one person he was least likely to help him out.

_10:29_

_Everything will work out fine._

_10:31_

_I'll be alright, Bierrez wasn't lying._

_10:32_

_I can trust him with this. _

_10:34_

_I won't get caught._

_10:35_

_I'll escape without anyone knowing._

_10:35_

_But where will I go?_

_10:36_

_Where is the Dragon Castle?_

_10:36_

_How will I get there? _

_10:37_

_What if, I can't find it?_

_10:37_

_I can't worry about it, if it's gone I, I—_

_10:38_

_Stop thinking negatively, I will escape._

_10:39_

_What if I'm caught?_

_10:39_

_What if Bierrez doesn't come through?_

_10:39_

_What if I'm captured?_

_10:39_

_Imprisoned like Kai-Stern._

_10:40_

_What if they were right?_

_10:40_

_What if all that I said _isn't_ real?_

_10:41_

_What if I'm just imagining?_

_10:41_

_Is this reality?_

_10:42_

_Am I really insane?_

_10:43_

_No, I'm not, I'm not!_

_10:44_

_This is a trick!_

_10:44_

_Rath, you're insane._

_10:44_

_NO I'M NOT!_

_10:44_

_You're lying to yourself_

_10:44_

_No, no_

_10:44_

This_ is reality_

_10:44_

_No it's not, no it's not,_

_10:45_

"NO IT'S NOT!!!"

Rath shot up in bed, sweating intensely. It was cold.

"This, is not, the truth! I'm right and _they're _wrong!" He yelled to his bed sheets, cupping his head in his palms. He was breathing heavily, still lost in the reality that was his doubt.

As warm as it was in the comfort of the bleached blankets, he was shivering madly. Bumps appeared on his sleeved arms, as the tiny hairs on his body stood on end.

"I _will _get out tonight, and prove to all of them that what they think is wrong. This isn't real."

He glanced over at the clock.

It was 10:49.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where _is _he?" The yellow haired Yokai murmured to himself as he stood in front of the slightly ajar door leading to a room of complete lunatics. THAT he was sure of. But Rath (Ronald)… There was something, about him that made him different from all the other patients.

A tap on his shoulder made him jerk back to reality. Turning swiftly around he came face to face with—

"Oh, hi."

"Hello." Responded the Fire Knight.

"What took? I fell like I've been waiting for a decade."

"Nope, 6 minutes though." Rath retorted.

Bierrez smirked. "I'm sure."

There was a short silent moment that was quickly put to an end by their eagerness.

"Well, are we doing this or not?" Bierrez seemed very impatient. But who wouldn't be? He was assisting a psychopath escape, and if he were caught, it would be seen to that he was fired and tossed into jail. And it was likely no one would bail him out.

"Yeah, but one quick question."

"Shoot."

"How."

Bierrez smiled. "I was waiting for you to ask me that." He began to move in one direction, motioning for Rath to follow.

After slinking around corners and down hallways, they came to rest at a solid metal door.

Rath tried the handle, but it was locked tight.

"You won't get through that way." Bierrez chuckled, pulling a ring of keys out of one of his coat pockets. Flipping through, he found the one he desired, and tried the lock. A satisfying "click" sounded as he pulled the door open.

Rath went through first, as Bierrez closed the door after them.

"C'mon." The Yokai instructed.

They went down one more hallway, and turned at the corner.

"And now we face our last challenge."

The double doors.

"After this, you're free. Just watch out for police. They'll be looking for you."

Reaching into his pocket once more, the blond pulled out the same set of keys. Upon finding the final key to Rath's freedom (literally), he shoved it into the keyhole.

Rath waited in anticipation as Bierrez turned the key in the whole.

But it didn't work.

He tried again, this time a bit more forceful.

Nothing.

"You won't get through that way." A familiar voice came from behind them both.

They froze.

"I thought you were better than that." Bierrez and Rath turned around at a snail's pace.

Lykouleon, Tetheus, and Kharl stood only 8 feet from their selves.

"Dammit." Bierrez whispered.

* * *

Wow,I think that was one of my longer ones! Of course the "doubting" section took up about 2 1/2 pages. 

I think updates will be more frequent now, 'cuz I just figured out what I'm going to write for the rest of the story!

By the way, the rating will change from PG to PG-13. Just telling y'all.

Well, tell me what you think, BY REVIEWING!!!


	9. The Silenced

**Okay, this is probably the last chapter of the story, so of course it's gonna be big. This is the climax of my story, and the resolution is short and sweet. Just read, and you'll know what I mean, okay?**

**_Disclaimer: _**Y'know, I'm just beginning to wonder if this just is something that takes up space. I mean, we all know that if I did own this story, I wouldn't be here. But, just in case…

_I do not own Dragon Knights. They belong to Mineko Ohkami. I do own 16 books from this series though,_

**The Silenced **

They glowered at the 3 "doctors".

"Oh, if only we had taught you better! You wouldn't be here right now!" Lykouleon directed this at Bierrez.

The yokai just glared back.

Rath, however, had a question he was dying to be answered. So he embraced the fact.

"How did you know? What we were up to, I mean?"

Kharl answered this one. "Oh a little thing called loyalty and security cameras."

"What are you talking about?" Bierrez demanded.

The alchemist continued. "Oh, when you petrified that poor intern, what was his name, MacKay, I think, he decided to be a little nosey and listen in on your conversation. Upon hearing you," he pointed to the yellow-haired yokai. "Swear that you would help Ron here escape, he quickly dashed to Mr. Black who was, at the time, observing your conversation on the video cameras."

"Of course," Tetheus started. It had been the first time anyone heard him speak since the little "collision". "I had no idea what they were saying, so when I was educated of this fact, I immediately informed Dr. Gold of the situation at hand."

Lykouleon nodded at this.

"Then," Kharl continued. "We went in and changed your keys so you would be unable to escape, and be trapped at this point."

"You were following us the entire time!" Rath yelled.

"Careful, let's not wake the other patients here." Kharl said in his obnoxiously calm voice.

Rath glared. Kharl merely smiled.

"So, what're you going to do? Toss me in jail?" Bierrez questioned.

"Not exactly." Lykouleon said, as he reached into his pocket. Bierrez and Rath tensed.

He then pulled a small, metallic object out of the pocket. He pointed it at Bierrez.

The yokai's faced paled and curved into and expression of utter terror.

Gulping, he said, "I-it doesn't have to come down to this!" A small droplet of sweat dripped down his face. Rath could nearly hear it splash onto the tiled floor.

"Oh, it really does. You see, Brandon, you have betrayed us and, as they say, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers. And I'll be the one to send you."

His heart was in his throat.

They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, Rath broke the silence. "Sir, please, you really don't have to—"

BANG

Before anyone could realize what had just happened, a yellow-haired yokai was sprawled on the floor, as a steady stream of red liquid poured from an opening in his chest.

Rath was silent. Words could not describe the emotions he was feeling. For, he felt nothing. He was standing, statue-like in between a door to freedom and 3 deranged doctors he thought he knew. With the one person who was willing to help him, lifeless at his feet. And yet, he felt nothing.

The three doctors' eyes were fixated on Rath's being. For a few moments, no one moved; Lykouleon's arm still out strait.

Suddenly, Rath bolted for them, not knowing or caring where he was going, or what would become of him. He moved so abruptly, that it took awhile for everyone to react.

The Fire knight shoved past Kharl and Lykouleon as he made his way to who knows where.

Tearing down one of the many hallways, he soon realized that all three of them were only a breath away from his incarceration. Or demise.

_They caught up fast, _he figured, but that fact only brushed the outer parts of his thoughts.

His mind was blank as a fresh sheet of paper. He was running aimlessly around with three murderers tailing him that belong as patients in their own infirmary.

_Man, I really need to choose who I work for more carefully, _Rath thought sarcastically. This was hardly the time for it though.

As he attempted to turn one of the many corners, he stepped in the wrong way, and tumbled painfully onto the hard, cold floor.

Clutching his shoulder, he realized that his body was a little less durable than it had been before.

The three easily caught up to him.

"Boy, you can make quite a ruckus, if I may say so." Kharl stated, between breaths. The three had him cornered. Rath leaned his back against a wall.

"You can say whatever the hell you want, but as you know, I'll never listen." His heart raced, realizing his inevitable fate.

Kharl smiled maliciously.

"You've always been such a trouble maker Rath." Lykouleon added.

"I don't know why she ever married you." Rath retorted, of course meaning the sweet Dragon Queen.

Lykouleon glared and raised the metallic object once again, holding it threateningly at the fire knight's heart.

"I hope you enjoy your time in hell." He said.

"I'll save you some room."

They stared at one-another, that is, until he pulled the trigger.

Rath thought to himself, _no, this isn't real! This can't be real_! But it was. He felt the pain of the silver bullet pierce his white skin. It went further and further until it struck home, and he was silenced.

* * *

Well, how was it? Was it different at all? Well, just in case you weren't satisfied with the ending, please continue…

* * *

_Rath…_

_Who's calling me?_

_Rath…_

_Am I, dead? _

_Rath, come on…_

_What is this…?_

"RATH!"

Rath's eyes fluttered open to stare at a milky white ceiling.

He shifted his gaze to someone that was shaking him rapidly and calling his name. Was that his name?

"Rath!" A concerned expression met his. The person had greenish hair that was a bit unkempt, with a long scar along his panicked face. He looked, familiar.

"W-where am I?"

The Earth Dragon Knight looked quizzically at his companion. "Uh, hello, you're in the Dragon Castle."

Suddenly, a rush of memories came up to greet Rath's formerly perplexed mind. After a moment, he decided to speak.

"Thatz?"

"Yeah?"

Rath stared at him. "No I'm not."


End file.
